


杂七杂八段子集

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 一些小段子，时间线混乱，CP混乱。
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. 戴哎哎哎哎好口罩啊

莉莉：呸！这下波特想偷亲我也得隔着口罩了，活该！

玛丽：你为啥要让他亲？

西里斯：哼，我敢说口罩亲起来比鼻涕精那副蜡黄面皮强多了！

詹姆：你为啥要亲他？

莫莉：口罩只是几层布而已，阻挡不了真正的爱情。

金妮：不要再逼我们回想你和爸爸戴着口罩接吻的场面了，妈妈。

唐克斯：戴着口罩接吻有什么不行的？

莱姆斯：朵拉，把脸变成口罩的样子并不意味着你真的戴了口罩。

（前阵子看到警察驱散接吻情侣，却发现两人戴着口罩的新闻）

哈利：我记得戴着口罩吻也不安全，所以金妮我们……噢，我也爱你。

金妮：嘿，别担心你的示范形象。没准我们能给人们介绍新的亲热方式呢。

（但还是不要搞那种操作了，咱飞吻吧）

泰德：我口罩呢？

安多米达：你似乎把它和袜子丢在同一个洗衣篮里了，我想这意味着你需要一个新的。

（可重复使用口罩取下后放在清洁通风处）

罗恩：赫敏，我真戴口罩了！戴了一整天！

赫敏：你的口罩上端没有贴合鼻梁，这样和没戴没区别！下巴也没有完全包住，会病菌还是会从缝隙进去！还有你是不是经常偷偷把它扯到鼻孔以下？……我真的害怕你会生病，罗恩。

贝拉特里克斯：区区病毒怎么能打倒黑魔王最忠实的随从！黑魔王不戴我也不戴！

罗道夫斯：他不戴难道不是因为他没有……额，我什么也没说。

卢娜：口罩是个很好的东西，可以阻止楠钩在我们睡眠中钻进我们的嘴巴。

麦格：所以请你用正确佩戴，洛夫古德小姐，蓝色的一面朝外。此外我建议你睡觉时还是摘下来。

（按照使用说明正确佩戴口罩）

乔治：我认为这意味着上天不允许我遮盖自己的美貌。

弗雷德：洞听，我猜你有两个选择：一个是我们一块想办法把吊绳黏在你后脑勺上；另一个是让妈妈把吊绳从洞里塞进去再从对面耳朵里拽出来，这样就肯定不会掉了。

（回家的时候戴了一个松紧带很硬的口罩，到家我的耳朵真的要勒掉了）

芙蓉：讨厌，别看我，比尔，这个东西丑死了。

比尔：你要我阻止自己注视你摄人心魄的双眼吗？那太难了。

（对于全脸都不一定能识别的脸盲来说，一双双眼睛分明是刁难我胖虎）

伍德：格兰芬多队！口罩无法阻止我们飞向天空！

弗雷德：它只会阻止哈利用传统方式抓捕金色飞贼。

（口罩总会让我产生嘴被塞住的错觉，用嗯嗯代替说话）

斯内普：要是你想过度防护，穿着那玩意儿走来走去的时候就应该戴上帽子。

邓不利多：波皮很享受在防护服背后画画，我只是觉得不展示它们是种浪费。

（咱普通人戴普通口罩就好了，防护服这玩意儿留给高危医疗人员，医疗队在防护服后写名字的照片里想必都看过）

莱姆斯：能否告诉我为什么你们坚持要让我在月圆之夜戴口罩？

西里斯：当然是为了拍黑照。

（最近猫狗戴口罩图大家可以搜搜）

彼得：我……我不小心弄出了一些粉尘，但我肯定把你们的口罩都洗干净了！

莱姆斯：（叹气）辛苦了，彼得。现在我去叫詹姆掏钱买些新的。

（比如N95，本来还能戴一阵，洗了就真废了）

纳威：我又把口罩弄破了！

赫敏：（叹气）停止碰它，纳威，让我先给你的手消消毒。然后你可以换上我之前复制的备用品。

（不要接触口罩外侧脏面，戴口罩前先清洁双手）

德拉科：我爸爸说了，我们随时都可以从国外订购最好的口罩，比那些格兰芬多穷鬼的强多了！

潘西：嗯，你戴上它们的样子也比那些家伙帅多了。

（害，总有人能搞到好东西）

蒙顿格斯：我搞到了好几百个口罩，可不容易啊，都是市面上买不到的货，可以折价……喂，别走！别走！

西里斯：放弃吧顿格，没有人会相信你提供的医疗用品。

（正规渠道购买医疗用品）

穆迪：时刻保持警惕！

我：祝各位百病不侵。

（……）


	2. 当她去站街

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 多人乙女，胡写

哈利：追问她这么做的理由，跟她吵架最后发一通脾气跑掉，但还是忍不住偷偷关注，隔三差五突然冒出来痛打欺负她的人。

罗恩：每天都想把她拉走，每天都想暴力威胁她的客人，攒钱尽可能多地包她的夜。

德拉科：一边强行高价包年，一边想办法把她的顾客和老鸨都打包送进局子。

伍德：赛季结束后震惊地发现她已经站街一个月了。

双子：蹲点恶作剧她的每个客人，同时换着法地诱惑她改去笑话商店工作。

斯内普：在行业管理人员、街霸、老鸨等方面下功夫，想尽办法让她无街可站，当着她面假装自己啥也没干。

卢平：心平气和地谈话，尊重她的意见，尽自己所能给她准备安全措施，每天用担忧心疼的表情攻击她直到她投降。

詹姆：给她赎身，不走就说是付嫖资，一次不走再赎一次，赎到古灵阁没钱也不停止。

小天狼星：兴致勃勃地跟她一块站街，结果抢走了她所有的生意。


	3. Happy Death Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来为自己的死亡说两句好话吧

詹姆·波特

“真该拿上魔杖，但我死得挺刺激的而且一如既往地超帅。”

莉莉·波特

“哈利能生活在一个和平的世界真是太好了，此外我很高兴能跟我的丈夫死在一起。”

塞德里克·迪戈里

“我死前还赢得了三强杯呢，但愿我的父母能以我为豪。”

西里斯·布莱克

“比进入梦乡还要快，……哦你不是哈利。死在贝拉手里真让人不爽，但大笑着死去听着不错。而且能在禁林里重新见到詹姆、陪伴哈利，也算因祸得福。”

阿不思·邓不利多

（这个人很懒，什么话都没有留下）

鲁弗斯·斯克林杰

“人人都是批评家，走着瞧。”

阿拉斯托·穆迪

“死得其所！”

多比

“哈利·波特是多比的朋友，多比愿意为了保护哈利·波特再死一次！”

弗雷德·韦斯莱

“开完最后一个玩笑再死，我没有OOC，哈哈。”

科林·克里维

“英年早逝一点都不好玩，别学我，丹尼斯。”

莱姆斯·卢平

“我想泰迪会理解我的选择。即使他不能，至少我不再是被留在最后的人了。”

尼法朵拉·卢平

“我不后悔自己的任何一个选择。小宝贝，妈妈走了。”

西弗勒斯·斯内普

“也许是时候原谅我自己了。”

哈利·波特

“我也算？”


	4. Chapter 4

【“提到狗，”斯内普轻轻地说，“你知道吗，你上次冒险外出时，卢修斯马尔福认出了你。很聪明啊，布莱克，在安全的站台上被人看到了……让你有铁打的理由以后不用出洞了，是不是？”

小天狼星举起了魔杖。

“不要！”哈利叫起来，从桌上翻过去挡在他们中间，“小天狼星，别——”

“你在说我是懦夫吗？”小天狼星咆哮道，想把哈利推开，但哈利坚决不动。

“嗯，我想是吧。”斯内普说。

“哈利——让开——！”

小天狼星大吼一声，一掌把他推到旁边。厨房门开了，韦斯莱全家和赫敏一拥而入，个个兴高采烈，韦斯莱先生骄傲地走在中间，穿着条纹布的睡衣，外罩一件防水雨衣。

“治好了！”他兴冲冲地向整个厨房宣布，“完全好了！”

他们全都僵立在门口，瞪着眼前这幕定格的情景：小天狼星和斯内普都扭头望着门口，魔杖直指对方的面门，哈利张着手臂站在两人中间，想把他们推开。】

哈利的确下了决心，无论斯内普在教他大脑封闭术时怎么虐待他，都绝不会把西里斯引出安全地带。

【“你那话是怎么说的，斯内普？”西里斯抽出来了一些，又抬起臀部稍稍调整角度。他肯定正顶着某个要命的地方，因为斯内普弓起身体，前额抵在攥紧的拳头上，嘶嘶地吸气。

“……干你，布莱克。”

“‘让你有铁打的理由以后不用出洞了’，多天才的主意。”西里斯模仿着斯内普当时的语气，手臂牢牢固定住两人的臀部，“你不觉得吗？我以后都不用 _出洞 _了？”__

__他带着那种狼一样的笑容，伸出舌头舔过斯内普的脊柱，斯内普颤抖了。_ _

__“他妈再不动我就宰了你。”他咬牙切齿地说。】_ _

__哈利摔在一排架子上，面前站着一个衣冠楚楚的斯内普，脸不像刚才那样布满红潮，而是有点绿。_ _

__……_ _

__“抱歉，西里斯。”哈利对着双面镜说，“如果知道自己打断的是什么，我一定不会跳到你们之间的。”_ _


	5. Chapter 5

由  
1.邓不利多说：对于头脑十分清醒的人来说，死亡是另一场伟大的冒险。（第一部）  
2.邓不利多说：哈利，让我们去追逐那个轻浮而诱人的妖妇——冒险吧。（第六部）  
可得  
邓不利多说死亡是个轻浮而诱人的妖妇。  
可得  
邓不利多死了=邓不利多和一个轻浮而诱人的妖妇私奔了。  
（嗯？）

咳，假设上述结论错误，那么  
由  
1.邓不利多说：对于头脑十分清醒的人来说，死亡是另一场伟大的冒险。（第一部）  
2.邓不利多说：哈利，让我们去追逐那个轻浮而诱人的妖妇——冒险吧。（第六部）  
3.邓不利多不认为死亡是个妖妇。  
可得  
邓不利多脑子不太清楚。  
可得  
他说的话可能都得作废。  
（陷入僵局）

所以继续，由  
1.邓不利多说：对于头脑十分清醒的人来说，死亡是另一场伟大的冒险。（第一部）  
2.邓不利多说：哈利，让我们去追逐那个轻浮而诱人的妖妇——冒险吧。（第六部）  
3.邓不利多不认为死亡是个妖妇。  
4.邓不利多头脑清楚。  
可得  
只有跟哈利一起追逐的时候，邓不利多才觉得冒险是个妖妇。  
可得  
……  
不愧是你，哈利。


	6. 当你不小心把小黄文当成作业交上去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突发段子，教授群像，大概就是你（史密斯小姐）把变形成作业掩人耳目的小黄文真当成作业交上去了。

邓不利多教授

作业发下来，又尖又长的字迹夹批：

可以看出作者是女性，男性由于结合位置靠后，无法完成本段描述的姿势。

根据我个人的经验，男性在被进入的过程中几乎不可能保持勃起。

这张插图令我由衷地感到疼痛，因为插入部位实际上是睾丸所在地。

……

最后：尽管你未能按照我的要求完成作业，但从这份成果来看，你对变形术具有相当的造诣，故酌情打分“及格”。学无止境，史密斯小姐。

卢平教授

温和地劝你补交作业，等你迷惑地重新打开书包，你交上去的东西已经回到了你的包里。

麦格教授

把你叫到办公室谈话，以严谨科学的态度对你分析阅读过多不科学颜色作品的危害性，并给你推荐了书单。不过你这次作业还是只能零分处理。

特里劳尼教授

你在接下来几个月的课上不停地收到关于桃花运的预言，把它理解为祝福似乎比较合适。

洛哈特教授

受到启发开始写以自己为主角的限制级同人，表现优异的学生有望获得成为女主角的机会，甚至可以点梗。

乌姆里奇教授

你不可能告诉别人后来发生了什么。

弗立维教授

开了几个让你异常尴尬的小玩笑，不过还是宽容地允许你补交作业。

斯普劳特夫人

你发现那个纸卷被埋在下节课要用的肥料里发了回来。

宾斯教授

没注意到。

斯内普教授

“下面有请史密斯小姐为大家朗读她的论文。”

纳威教授

课后让你留下，貌似想谈什么，但还没开口已经红成了一个番茄。


	7. Only Companion

But I am helpless, traveled alone, and only dream is my only companion.

1.

这不是西里斯第一次出现在他的夜里，与白天相比，格兰芬多的动作同样粗暴凶猛，言语同样恶毒尖利，眼神同样燃烧着憎恶的光。【贱货，】他红润的嘴唇一开一合，无声，但斯内普认得那些词句。【婊子，欠操的烂货，该死的男娼……】他的手指在斯内普手腕处合拢。

斯内普跌落回独自一人的床榻，呼吸急促，但不止是为了恐惧，他做了个噩梦，但他的身体不这么想。他感到燥热，同时湿冷、肮脏。

2.

这感觉很奇怪，看到西里斯出现在校园里，坐在山毛榉树下，但斯内普不记得为什么这很奇怪。也许是因为西里斯独自一人，不是该和某人双胞胎似地从不分开么？或者是因为西里斯的体态和骨架，他看上去不像在校生，十九岁？二十一岁？三十岁？又或者是因为斯内普顺应内心的冲动，走了过去。但这些理由似乎又都站不住脚，他知道对方是西里斯，除此一无所知，而他也决定不去操心。

【嘿。】西里斯扬起眉毛，打了个招呼。黑发在他额前典雅地垂落，优美得近乎不真实。

斯内普在他身边坐下，一腿屈起一腿放平，躯干靠在树干上。阳光穿透层层绿荫在草地上留下不规则的金色斑点，随微风有节奏地晃动。一切到此为止，或者说成为永恒，一个男孩与另一个坐在树下，谈笑风生。像在观看一场电影，只除了斯内普坐在自己的身体里，却不需要操心对话间的所有事。他唯一的念头是进展顺利，他们相谈甚欢，而他是如此愉悦、满足、平静。

布莱克甚至没有碰他，斯内普睁开双眼时却硬到疼痛，一切都更糟了。

3.

但你知道最糟的是什么吗？

斯内普走进格里莫广场12号，向会议室前行，痛苦、破碎、迷茫，他不记得为什么，不过他知道自己一贯如此。

隔着老远他就听见热烈探讨的喧哗，透过半开的门，斯内普看见西里斯坐在会议桌边，衣着邋遢，专心致志地与某人争论着什么，双手在空气中比划。他吃了一惊：如果他没记错，西里斯不是死了么？怎么会在这儿？可气氛如此融洽，难道他是唯一对此感到奇怪的人？

但斯内普随即决定管它呢，那有什么要紧？他撞开门，一把将西里斯拉进怀里，抱得紧紧的。什么也听不到，什么也看不到，什么也感觉不到，唯有西里斯在他怀里的事实，那种席卷他身心的、失而复得的狂喜。斯内普这一生从未如此喜悦，他被赐予第二次机会，他将牢牢抓住，一切终究都还来得及。

然后他醒来，不过是梦而已。


	8. 当你病了想吃特色菜

邓不利多

向你保证霍格沃茨的厨房会尽可能提供一切服务，不过建议你考虑精神食粮，它们全都独一无二，最有特色。

麦格

体贴地把你没去上的课的材料和欠交的作业带到校医院，以便你补上落下的进度，捎带着给你一盒姜汁蝾螈饼干。

斯普劳特

用曼德拉草头顶的叶子、巴波块茎的地面部分、疙瘩藤细嫩的藤条和魔鬼网的根等给你做了热气腾腾的汤，虽然都是草药可用部分以外的下脚料，味道可疑地还不错。

弗立维

你最好在一天内吃掉那盒糖耗子，否则晚上会吵得睡不着觉。

海格

从肩上卸下的布袋子砸在你病床边时发出沉重的声音，他告诉你里边是生龙肉，烤着吃很美味，但你没法确定是不是之前有人拿它们敷过脸。

特里劳尼

跟你喝了一下午茶，预言你会病死，鼓励你勇敢面对自己的命运。

卢平

直接到厨房求助家养小精灵，让你吃饱了好好休息，不用担心作业的事，有问题可随时问他。

宾斯

让人把忌辰晚会的丰盛食物推来给你，你给教授写信表示感谢然后丢掉它并开了十二个小时的窗通风除味，第二天庞弗雷夫人很奇怪你为什么又感冒了。

洛哈特

给了你一大堆贺卡和签名，以及热情洋溢的鼓励，并没意识到它们都不能吃。

奇洛

送来一包大蒜，据说能防范吸血鬼，但闻起来好像还有股头油和口臭味。

穆迪

警告你不要吃以上任何东西，也不要喝庞弗雷夫人给的药，慢慢自愈好过被人下毒。

斯内普

精选七七四十九个格兰芬多制成煲仔饭，给你分了一份，并好心地告诉你放心他只煲活蹦乱跳的仔。


	9. 无聊的凤凰社戳一戳

西里斯：赫敏，看一下小窗

*西里斯拍了拍赫敏的肩膀，尖叫：我作业没写！

西里斯：？

赫敏：抱歉，这是给哈利和罗恩设置的……

赫敏：小窗回你了，刚才在写论文

*西里斯戳了戳罗恩，说：你飞得真好！

西里斯：你飞得真好！

罗恩：谢谢

赫敏：你还说自己在查资料，罗恩！

罗恩：我是在查！我担心凤凰社有什么重要信息嘛！

西里斯：哈利怎么戳不动

哈利：院群里老是有人为无聊的理由戳我，我关掉了。

*西里斯拍了拍莱姆斯的肩膀，问自己：离满月还有几天？

西里斯：七天

莱姆斯：我真感动，大脚板

*莱姆斯摸了摸大黑狗的头，大黑狗摇摇尾巴

*西里斯拍了拍米勒娃的头，得到一声：喵

*西里斯戳了戳邓不利多，福克斯为你歌唱

西里斯：哇哦

*赫敏摸了摸大黑狗的头，大黑狗摇摇尾巴

*罗恩摸了摸大黑狗的头，大黑狗摇摇尾巴

*米勒娃摸了摸大黑狗的头，大黑狗摇摇尾巴

*阿不思摸了摸大黑狗的头，大黑狗摇摇尾巴

*金斯莱摸了摸大黑狗的头，大黑狗摇摇尾巴

西里斯：喂

西里斯：你们在干嘛

罗恩：很可爱啊

*罗恩戳了戳金妮，挨了一个蝙蝠精咒

*罗恩摸了摸乔治的小弟弟，惊叹：好大！

罗恩：呕！

乔治：其实我是弗雷德

莫莉：不管是哪个，马上给我改掉！太失礼了！

*莫莉摸了摸大黑狗的头，大黑狗摇摇尾巴

莫莉：西里斯，你想喝洋葱汤吗？我晚上带些过去

西里斯：现在我真的在摇尾巴了，我能再要些奶油蛋糕吗？

莫莉：当然

*莫莉摸了摸大黑狗的头，大黑狗摇摇尾巴

*金妮摸了摸大黑狗的头，大黑狗摇摇尾巴

金妮：下次去格里莫广场我可以摸大脚板吗，西里斯？

西里斯：随时恭候

*弗雷德打了乔治一巴掌，说：妈妈他错了！

*乔治打了弗雷德一巴掌，说：妈妈他错了！

莫莉：这不是认错的态度！

西里斯：好啦，莫莉，又没有关系

*西里斯拍拍亚瑟的肚子发出啵啵两声

西里斯：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

亚瑟：我最近想减肥

*亚瑟戳了戳海格

赫敏：海格前两周把手机捏碎了，还没买新的

*西里斯戳了戳金斯莱，被捕了

*西里斯戳了戳唐克斯，怀孕了

唐克斯：这就是说别随便戳一个傲罗

西里斯：我倒要看看有几个人在偷偷玩手机

*西里斯戳了戳疯眼汉，无聊！

斯内普：恰如其分

*斯内普摸了摸大黑狗的头，大黑狗摇摇尾巴

西里斯：呕！

西里斯：我操

西里斯：你有毛病吗？

莫莉：注意语言！

斯内普：多适合你啊，一只寂寞到对所有人摇尾巴的狗狗

*斯内普摸了摸大黑狗，被咬断了喉咙

*哈利摸了摸大黑狗，被咬断了喉咙

西里斯：就知道你会再做一次，鼻涕精

西里斯：抱歉哈利

哈利：我刚把功能打开……

斯内普：恭喜你结束了战争，布莱克

*米勒娃戳了戳斯内普

米勒娃：我记得你之前是戳不了的，西弗勒斯，你是为西里斯把功能打开了吗？

米勒娃：还有，现在是不是正在上二年级的魔药课？

斯内普：你记错了

西里斯：我可真荣幸啊，斯内普教授～

弗雷德：哎哟，斯内普教授又戳不了了

唐克斯：哈哈哈哈哈哈

唐克斯：对了，西里斯找赫敏干嘛？

*西里斯戳了戳比尔，对方正在约会

西里斯：纵横填字游戏的事啦

金妮：我就知道比尔和那个布斯巴顿女勇士好上了

罗恩：干的不错嘛，大哥！

*乔治戳了戳比尔，对方正在约会

*弗雷德戳了戳比尔，对方正在约会

乔治：我们有些产品可供推荐！也欢迎其他正在约会的人私戳我们！

莫莉：没有任何产品！再敢在这里打广告试试，你们两个。

*乔治撤回了一条消息

金妮：反正大家已经看到了，对吧？

米勒娃：我是不是需要提醒费尔奇先生注意？

莫莉：抱歉给你们添麻烦了。

阿不思：别紧张，莫莉，灵活的头脑和创造力是宝贵的财富。

弗雷德：谢谢您，先生。

乔治：谢谢您，先生。

莫莉：你们两个给我等着。


	10. 你知道海豹在陆地上怎么移动吗？

1.  
答案是：布登布登布登布登……  
“不必紧张，教职工们，经与此前的校长确认，这是每百年定期的庆典。”邓不利多轻松地说，“最近，我们的确需要更多的放松。”  
“有失体面。”菲尼亚斯•布莱克闭着眼大声嘀咕，“幸好我任期里没轮上。”  
“真可惜我也没有，本来我还以为能轮到呢。”戴莉丝•德文特和蔼地说，“这一次的动物真有趣。为了校园安全，教职工不能被囊括在庆祝范围内，令人遗憾。”  
“的确。”邓不利多颔首。  
他的大部分下属都不这么认为，真令人奇怪呢。

2.  
海豹们多多少少还是保留了一点人类时期的特征，例如韦斯莱海豹们的一撮红毛，马尔福海豹的一撮金毛，以及——  
“因为你挡住公共通行区域，波特，格兰芬多扣二十分。”  
绿眼睛幼年海豹发出愤怒的叫声，举起小爪爪一拍肚子，摇头晃脑奋力抗议。布登在前的红毛和棕毛海豹终于掉头布登回来时，斯内普已经逃——不，离开了现场。  
TM救世之星连变个海豹都要搞特殊，为什么满走廊就你是个小白团子？

3.  
“本周的课程取消，大家尽情娱乐。”邓不利多宣布，“我们正努力在校内加设更多临时海水浴池及新鲜鱼类供应点以满足各位的需要。”  
拍肚皮声响成一片。

4.  
很快，并非动物专家的教职工们也会知道，海豹这类动物下其实分许多品种：浑身斑点的，长胡子的，脖子带白环的……  
还有克拉布和高尔这样，挤爆宿舍的。  
象海豹，体长超20英尺，重约3.6吨。但凡他们出得去，压也能压死一片格兰芬多，偏巧斯莱特林宿舍是整个城堡地势最低的地方，即便他们能上，城堡的台阶也从来不是为这样的巨兽设计的。  
被迫失去跟班还被拱塌了床的马尔福冠海豹为此气涨了头。

5.  
作为优秀学生中的模范，赫敏即使成为海豹也勤学不辍，驮着书包蛹动成一道另类的风景。她和教授们迅速形成了神秘莫测的沟通方式，米勒娃十分乐于给她讲解，并在认为她的提问富于价值时抓抓她的肚子。  
斯内普坚信变形术教师只是想抓海豹肚子而已。

6.  
海豹们上下楼不便，几小时内造出电梯也不太可行，所以教职工在下两层划分出了四学院休息区，并按人（豹）头提供睡袋。  
但还是有许多懒得下楼的海豹东一团西一团地睡在走廊上，导致费尔奇时常被绊倒。

7.  
庞大的豹群中仿佛混进了一些其他生物。  
凌晨三点，一只海狮独自在室外结起了薄冰的海水池里匀速自转。  
“洛夫古德小姐，请你回到拉文克劳休息区。骚扰虻是不会打扰海狮的。”

8.  
这是一所为巫师开设的学校，因而即便所有学生都暂时变成了海豹，它们也是魔法海豹。  
这点在某些豹身上体现得尤为明显：圆胖的纳威海豹与斯莱特林院长狭路相逢，吓得当场豹跳到了一人高的石兽雕像顶上。  
“请保持冷静，纳威。”斯普劳特夫人温柔地说，“斯内普教授已经走了，我这就帮你下来。如果你愿意，一会儿可以来温室看看，即便在这一形态下我想你还是可以帮我的忙。”  
胖海豹高兴地又弹了弹，成功把自己搞掉了。

9.  
为防止精力旺盛的年轻海豹们顺应兽性胡乱打架及交配，教师们煞费苦心地设计了种种娱乐活动，院长们还（部分）被迫营业下场陪玩。  
真情实感地说，能用食物打发的动物都是好动物。  
“我TM应聘的不是马戏团。”魔药教授咬牙切齿地嘀咕，他已经被球精准砸头两次。  
那几头海狮一定是格兰芬多。

10.  
由于不满海水池狭小的活动空间，大量学生豹闯入黑湖，引发巨乌贼强烈抗议，三天后黑湖周边30英尺正式成为禁入区域。  
海格为此有些遗憾，他还挺享受从冰窟窿里拽出毛团子们的。

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有配图失去灵魂啊……  
> 配图走这里：https://hanbodandanqi.lofter.com/post/1e0ca8f0_1cb93151d


End file.
